


How to make enemies and irritate people

by phantomchajo



Series: SilverHawks: Beta-Verse [2]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..Or how Alex meet Zan for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make enemies and irritate people

How to make enemies and irritate people

 

 The first thing he noticed as he exited the cab, and slung his sack over his shoulder was how damn hot it was.  He had noticed when he first arrived in the southwestern U.S.  But that small taste in LA had been nothing compared to the blistering, sweltering heat of the SilverHawk Academy.

 The cab left behind him, and Alex shifted the weight of his heavy duffel, as well as the awkwardness of the zweihander slung across his back.  He shook his head of snowy white hair and glanced up, seeing his reflection in the glass doors of the academy.  His hair was spiked up with a long white forelock hanging over his right eye, and he could see the pommel of his sword sticking up from behind his shoulder.

 He wore common camo fatigues, the button up shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, revealing a black tank top, and well sculpted torso, his pants tucked into a well-worn pair of combat boots.  He stood staring at the entrance for a long time, before taking a deep breath and finally entering, the cool air washing over him like a wave.

 The entrance to the academy was a large airy room, filled with chairs and pamphlets singing the praises of joining the armed forces, a large desk sat against the far wall, directly opposite the glass front doors.  A single guard sat behind the desk, and though he couldn’t see, Alex was positive a large bank of closed circuit monitors sat in front of the man, who barely glanced up as Alex entered.

 He fished out his paperwork as he entered, but the man just waved it away.  “New?” he asked bluntly.

 The cadet nodded.

 The guard absently scratched at his stomach and yawned, jerking his head behind him.  “Take that door and go straight ’till you hit the stairs.  Head on up.  Admissions is the big office that says “Admissions” on the glass.  Can’t miss it.”

 Alex gave a nod of his head has thanks and glanced at the monitors as he walked past.  A scowl fell over his features as he saw that one of the monitors wasn’t showing a section of campus.  Unless the SilverHawk academy had begun hosting game shows.

 He pushed the door opened and into a much busier section of the Academy, people walked briskly past him, desk clerks talking on phones while looking over documents or fussing over their computers.

 He gingerly stepped past people as he made his way to the stair case he saw in the back of the room.  He was acutely aware of people staring at him as he walked, though he wasn’t sure if it was just the paranoid delusion that came with being the new kid, or the fact that he had a 6\' sword strapped to his back  He was pretty sure it was the sword.

 He hit the stairs and nearly ran up, taking the steps two at a time.  The guard was right when he said “can’t miss it”.  The Admissions office was partitioned from the rest of the building by a glass wall, the word “Admissions” emblazoned across the door, in bold white letters.

 He took deep breath and stepped inside, a clerk at the desk looking up from her terminal.  He held up that papers the security guard had no interest and handed them to her.  She looked over them briefly.  “Greetings Cadet Geist, You want General Rawlings, that door,” she said pointing.  “I’ll take care of these.”

 “Danke,” Alex responded as he headed in the direction the clerk had indicated.

 He pushed the door from one office and found himself in a smaller one.  The desk held a few chairs and a coffee table and a desk where a lone secretary sat.  He jerked his thumb in the direction where he came from and she indicated for him to have seat.

 He dropped his bag and unslung his sword, but decided to against sitting.  Sitting on the plane, sitting in the cab.  He’d done too much damn sitting, he felt like stretching his legs for a bit.  So he did, walking around the office and looking around.  It was your average waiting room he figured, motivational posters and what not, even a security camera place sitting high in the corner above the secretary.

 He was gazing at an army poster, a picture of the SilverHawks stationed in Limbo, when the door to the general’s office flew open.  A woman stood in the doorway, huge grin on her face, and she cracked her knuckles and glanced around.  She strolled out of the office, spring in her step, when she spotted Alex starting at her.  “Want something Snowflake?”

 He turned away without bothering to respond.  “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” the woman growled.

 He turned back to her and narrowed his eyes.  “What?”  She said, throwing her arms wide.

 He shook his head, and pushed passed her. “Schlampe,” he growled as he passed.

 “What’d you say!?” the woman demanded, and he could feel her eyes at his back.

 “Nothing,” he muttered.

 “Oh no you don’t!  I know an insult when hear one!”

 “Then figure it out yourself–bitch.”  He felt her fist sailing in at him and jerked his head aside, grabbing her right fist with his right hand, extending his left leg at the same time.  He pulled her fist across his body, dragging forcing feet over his legs.  He slapped his left hand on her shoulder, and pushed her to the floor, dropping his knee on her back.

 She lay pinned there, his knee digging in between her shoulder blades, her arm twisted back painfully.  She struggled and cursed, but was effectively held.  “Get off me asshole or you will be sorry!”

 “Two things,” he whispered in her ear, his voice deathly quiet.  “First, I don’t know what kind of scrubs you’re used to dealing with, but you’re going to have to try a whole lot harder against me.  Second, if you ever– **ever** – attack me from behind again, I will rip off your arm and beat you with it!  Do you understand?”

 The woman glared at him and gave her answer in the form of spit, she couldn’t hit his face, but her defiance was shown either way.

 He dropped her arm anyways and stood, backing away.  She jumped to her feet, and pushed up the sleeves of her jacket, her intent clear, before Alex could assume his stance, three MP’s rushed past him.

 The first one got punched in the teeth, and he stumbled back hands covering his mouth.  She spun, and dropped her elbow into the second’s gut, snapping her arm into a backhand that took him in the face.  He to stumbled away before the third fell over her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into the air, she cursed and kicked out with her feet, slamming her feet into the first MP’s chest sending him reeling once again.

 But the second was there and he grabbed her legs, wrapping his arms around them, She screamed and struggled but was unable to free herself as the struggling MP’s dragged her off, the first one staggering after them, still holding his mouth.

 “Cadet?” the secretary called, shaking Alex way from the spectacle.  “The General will see you now.”

 “Should I...?” Alex asked pointing to this things.

 “Leave ‘em,” She said, waving her hand.

 He nodded and headed to the door, when a hurried looking man rushed pass, barely nodding his head as rushed out after the MP’s.

 He stepped into the office and closed the door, and stood in front of the desk, “Cadet Geist, reporting for duty as ordered, sir!” he barked, snapping to attention.

 “At ease,” The General Rawlings said.  “Please have a seat.”

 “I see you met Captain Wolfstorm.”

 “Captain?”

 “Yes Captain...she’s been through the ringer I’m afraid.  Don’t take it personally.  Few have the gumption to whip her back into shape, but I do love a challenge.  Nice job handling her by the way.  Enough force to let her know you won’t be intimidated, but not enough for serious harm. But in the future, let’s keep physical confrontations to a minimum.  You’ll be working too closely for that.”

 Alex’s lips turned up in a sneer at the rather unsavory prospect of working with the ill-tempered captain, but his eyes lit up. “You have some idea of why you’re here, I assume?” Rawlings asked.

 “Well I have a hope...” Alex said trailing off, afraid to give it voice lest it turn out to be false.

 “Want to be a SilverHawk?”

 “I’d be honored,” Alex said his head snapping up, his eyes bright with hope.

 Rawlings smiled warmly.  “Well congratulations.  You’re in.  If you can hack it that is.”

 A grin spread across Alex’s face. “Thank you sir, I won’t let you down.”

 “Of that I have no doubt,” Rawlings said.  “You may not know it but the name “Geist” leaves you with some big shoes to fill.”

 “My father...?”

 “Chest full of medals,” Rawlings said smiling fondly.  “If he hadn’t retired when he did, he might be sitting in my place.”

 “No he wouldn’t.” Alex said shaking his head.  “He could never stand flying a desk.”

 “I couldn’t stomach the thought of this when I was your age either,” Rawlings said, “But when you get older and your parts stopping working like they used to...”

 “Well his ‘parts’ work just fine.” Alexander told him, “and you look like you can ‘stomach’ quite a bit.”

 Rawlings eyes widened a bit but he laughed all the same.  “Yes, well, I do love a good meal,” he conceded.  “Welcome to the SilverHawk Academy, Cadet Geist.  I trust you will find your stay challenging, and hopefully rewarding as well.”

 The portly general stood to his feet and escorted the young cadet to the door, leaning in close and whispering in his ear.  “You might want to reign in that tongue of yours, Cadet.  Your instructors in Germany might have let it slide on your father’s hero status.  But you’ll find most instructors here do not share my sense of humor.  Just some friendly advice.”

 Rawlings leaned away when the two reached the door.  “I’ll keep that in mind, General Sir.”

 “Good, good, you have bright future ahead of you, hate to see it ruined because of an ill-timed quip.”

 “Understood, sir.”

 “Excellent, now if you’ll see the desk clerk she should have your room assignments.”

 Alex barely registered the sound of the door closing behind him as he gathered up his things.  He was going to be a SilverHawk!  A SilverHawk!  A smile crept across his face then, wide and beaming, and even the thought of an ill-tempered Captain and the revenge she’d undoubtedly be seeking wasn’t enough to remove it from his face.'


End file.
